The perfect tool for the unpredictable blond
by Joking Shin
Summary: One day when trying to get home, Naruto falls down a hole and ends up coming out with more than he went in with. NarutoxVambrexHinataxIno


**An:Hey guys sorry that I havent updated my other story for a while but my muse has left me for the moment on that story and instead hit me with my new idea.I have seen where people have given naruto powers from other animes and I realized even thou Cartoon network has made weapons in whic the people that weild them are a little on the *cough*crazy*cough* side.I then also realized that if they were given to naruto they would be so much better in his hands if he was taught lets get this over with and see how bad it is.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR MIGHTY MAGISWORDS!**

"Normal talking"

 **"Biju,Summon,Jitsu/Magisword"**

 _"Different spoken language/writing"_

 _ **STORY START!**_

There was a person sitting by his lonesome self away from everyone being scalled at from is this person?He is Naruto Uzumaki,the loud-mouth brat of Konohagakure,or the village hidden in the leaves.

His very few years in the academy had been good to him yet so far he has failed twice and he knew if he failed a third time he would be kicked out of the shinobi program,due to the council not wanting to "waste resources on the demon brat".His only friends being the third Hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi,and Ayame and her father were they only ones to care for had given him a house and Ayame and her father gave him food when noboy else now getting back to what was happening at this exact point in time.

So Naruto was sitting by himself on a swing set outside the was a gloomy feeling in the air as he started crying having being glared at by the villagers,the same people he wanted to be respected the sun began to set and the villagers went to their homes where the told there daughters and sons to avoid the "demon" at all just sat on the swing and cried and cried well until the middle of the as when he started to realize how dark it was he knew it would be hard to get home.

So he did the best he could ran at least until he took one step and the ground underneath him disappeared and he started to fall to his doom.

Or at least so he landed on a cobweb and noticed the broken down remains of a looked at the only readable sign and spoke what was on the sign..."Warriors for hire?"...He didn't know anything about warriors that were for looked inside the broken down remains of the building..."Hello?"...He asked to see if anyone was hiding inside the building."Anyone there?"He finally went inside guessing that nobody was inside due to the fact nobody responded to his calls.

Inside it was worse then his mold was was peeling off the to make matters worse for wear he could hear rustling behind the walls and could see that some support bearings were was luck that it hadnt fallen what was mysterious was there were scrools upon scrools that the mold hadn't picked up one just to see what they said.

 _Hello,_

 _If you are reading this then we are most likely dead or we had to leave in a very big rush and forgot to get all our stuff...sigh...oh Prohyas...my doofball of a brother...Anway incase we are dead we have figured out a way to seal our souls inside a lets get on to that later...so i got a proposition for my time warriors used swords that had special abilities some could make gaint holes,some could make food from thin air,and some could even make I want you to take most of the scrolls here contain most of the 'magiswords' as everyone called some scrolls their ar techniques that can be proformed with each magisword and others to give you beginning lessons on how to use and make sure only you cam use lets get back to the orb...imcase we died me and my brother Prohyas made a technique that would place our souls in an orb...now if the orb accepts you will have me and my brother's souls sealed within you and the swords will be keyed to you and only you do go ahead and get the swords without using the souls everyone would be able to use the I will give you some time before the orb appears to think about the proposition_

 _Signed,_

 _Vambre Warrior_

Naruto was entire armory all to himself but he would have two people's soul into his body."I-I-I...I want to get stronger to protect my loved ones...and earn the respect of my loved ones!"He knew what he would house the two souls and he would get stronger to protect those he loved.

In the middle of the decaying room a beautiful orb looked to have been composed of Granite and on the outside the initials _V.W_ and _P.W_ were carved.

Being reckless as his name is known for he put his hands on the orb not knowing what would happen.

 ***Inside Naruto's seal***

"ugh..."Naruto sat up he noticed instantly noticed that he was soaking in water.

"Um...Hello?"Naruto asked hoping that somebody would answer.

 **"Hn...Looks my warden has finally come to check on his prisoner..."** A mysterious voice had called out from behind turned around slowly to see a towering Nine-tailed fox infront of him."Warden?"

 **"You mean to tell me nobody has told you yet"**

"What do you mean?"

 **"A long time ago on October 10th Kyuubi no yoku attacked konoha and your fourth Hokage,Minato Namikaze,your father had defended the village with his life but in the end he knew the fox wouldn't back down with a fight so to end the fight,The fourth used the shika fuin to seal the fox into his only son hoping that the villagers would honor his wish that the boy would be seen as a hero...As you can tell your village has treated you like scum while I am forced to set back and not interfer due to this damn seal!"**

Naruto was in one day had he been given some news that turned the world upside first had been about the magiswords the second had been the fact hee had the kyuubi sealed in his stomach and the fact he was the Fourth Hokage's son.

Both the kyuubi and Naruto hear a cough coming from the left of them."Sorry excuse me I was wondering where the heck are we?"There stood a man wearing a orange scarf with a red jacket and with a black kilt.

 **"Ah yes Prohyas and Vambre warrior welcome to Naruto's mindscape"**

All three humans right there and then yelled "Mindscape?!"

 **"Sigh...why did i have to have the three dumbest humans in a room with me..."**

 **AN:And Done...I left off with Kyuubi basically explaining where everyone is...Now I am going to make this a harem fic with Vambre/Hinata/Ino being the main portion if the see you later guys and gals.**


End file.
